


Can't Stop Smiling at You

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Sweet as Cavities [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dentist, Dentist AU, Dentist!Viktor, M/M, Patient!Yuuri, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Yuuri’s anxious during his first visit after knocking out a tooth during a skating accident in Detroit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a list of headcanons on Tumblr. I decided to turn it into a little series! Shout out to sexykatsudon on tumblr for inspiring me to start this whole AU lol.

Yuuri was anxious during his first visit after knocking out a tooth during a skating accident in Detroit. He never liked doctors; dentists were usually a lot worse. He hated having things poked around in his mouth.

Phichit was there with him for moral support, but also not helping much telling Yuuri all the worst possible scenarios for having to get your teeth fixed after slamming your jaw on the ice.

"At least it was only a small tooth, imagine knocking out ten!" Phichit tells him. "You'd be loaded if you still believed in the tooth fairy!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yuuri Katsuki?" a dentist assistant called. Yuuri read from her name tag that her name is Mila.

Yuuri slowly stumbles like a nervous dog as Phichit pushes him forward, giving him a thumbs up.

Yuuri follows the tall lady with red hair down the hall to the specially designed dentist chair. As Yuuri sank down in it, he could feel the leather glue to his clothes and skin.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure, okay honey?" Mila tells him as she straps the device to his wrist. Yuuri nods nervously.

His blood pressure raises higher than normal which causes Yuuri to freak out even more.

Mila frowns at the numbers but smiles at Yuuri and tells him to relax. 

She stepped away for a moment to call for someone down the hall, saying a few words in what Yuuri guessed was Russian. Yuuri wonders if they’re going to have to send him home because he’s getting too anxious before they even looked at his teeth.

Before he has time to get caught up in his worried thoughts, Dr. Viktor Nikiforov walks in and Yuuri is immediately captured by his handsome chin, shiny platinum hair, soft lips, and calm ocean eyes.

“Oh? What a cute little patient we have here today,” Viktor speaks in English with an accent, but Yuuri is too occupied to tell what he is saying.

Viktor gets him to relax first with some deep breathing exercises and reaches down and holds Yuuri’s hand as he calmly explains the process they are going to treat him.

"I promise to make this as painless as possible," Viktor flashes a perfect smile at Yuuri.

As they begin to work on his teeth, Viktor gives his hand small reassuring squeeze whenever Yuuri starts to panic and whispers soft words to him.

"You're doing wonderful Yuuri, hang in there," Viktor's voice assures him behind his dentist mask.

When Viktor tells Yuuri to turn towards him in order to have a better look at his teeth, Yuuri can’t stop blushing as his face is almost in Viktor’s chest, getting a whiff of some kind of relaxing cologne.

Yuuri has a hard time stopping himself from smiling too much and keeping his face composed because he can’t stop thinking how freaking gorgeous his dentist is. 

He silently regrets not washing out his mouth more before his appointment and prays Viktor doesn’t detect the smell of katsudon.

"Alright we're all finished Yuuri! You did great!" Viktor tells him as he sits Yuuri upright in his chair.

Viktor walks him back to the reception area to get checked out by the receptionist named Sara, requesting that he comes in for a follow-up appointment next week to check everything recovers properly.

Before Viktor leaves to tend to the other patients, he slips Yuuri his card with a wink. Yuuri takes it automatically without thinking and realizes later that Viktor had written his personal number with a little heart on it.

“So how’d it go? Was it painful? Did you end up crying?” Phichit asked as soon as they left. Yuuri couldn’t tell him anything because his mouth felt so numb from smiling.

Phichit thinks it’s just the anesthetic and tells Yuuri it’ll go away after a couple of hours. But the feeling Yuuri has thinking about Viktor doesn’t.

The following week, Yuuri returns for a follow up appointment without Phichit.

"Really Yuuri? You’re going alone? Awe I’m so proud of you going to the dentist by yourself!"

"Phichit, I’m 23!"

Yuuri sees Dr. Nikiforov again, and this time he’s much more relaxed compared to the first visit.

They talk about anything like Yuuri’s skating career, poodles, where Yuuri’s from, where Viktor’s from, their favorite food (despite being at the dentist).

Viktor checks Yuuri’s teeth and Yuuri still can’t stop thinking about Viktor’s eyes and soft lips since their faces are so close.

"How have your teeth been feeling? Any changes or signs of pain?" Viktor asks him. Yuuri just shakes his head since he can't talk very well with his mouth open.

When Yuuri is all good to go home, Yuuri feels a little sad he won’t be able to see Viktor again. He can’t really visit the dentist every week unless it was something urgent.

Viktor remedies that by inviting Yuuri out to dinner after his shift ends in order to have more time to get to know each other better and takes him out to a place with really good Italian food.

“Isn’t it bad for my dentist to take me out to eat?” Yuuri asks as their food arrives.

“Not if you keep up with taking care of that pretty smile of yours,” Viktor flirts naturally, causing Yuuri to turn red as the tomatoes on his plate.

Yuuri makes sure to rinse out his mouth after dinner and pop in a few breath mints he thankfully packed in his pocket. He definitely did not want to end the night with Italian food breath.

Viktor wanted to invite Yuuri over sometime to his place so he could introduce him to Makkachin. He asks if they could exchange numbers. Viktor had given Yuuri his number, but since Yuuri had yet to call him he didn’t know Yuuri’s number.

Viktor asks if he could see Yuuri skate sometime, and advises him not to push himself too hard or he’d end up back at the dentist again (not that Yuuri would mind, but his wallet would).

Before Viktor and Yuuri say goodnight, Viktor places a soft kiss delicately on Yuuri’s lips.

“A magic spell to help your tooth heal,” Viktor teases.

Yuuri’s mouth turns numb all over again for a moment before melting into the feeling of love.


End file.
